


counterproposal

by spacegaysthetics



Series: raylluminary [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Rayllum, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Rayllum, Sort Of, but there's a lil twist ;)), these dumbasses are dating but won't call it what it is LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaysthetics/pseuds/spacegaysthetics
Summary: They’ve become almost inseparable.Almostbeing the operative word.





	counterproposal

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i had a blast talking about this idea in the rayllum server lmao,,, thank you everyone who helped contribute ideas to this oneshot !!

“You’re up quite early, your Highness.”

Callum nearly jumps out of his skin as Rayla’s voice greets him just outside his doorway. By her tone, he can tell she’s looking for some sort of explanation, but he knows too well that he’ll spoil everything he had planned if he dares to answer the unspoken question. So instead, he responds with a question of his own. “I could say the same about you, my Lady.”

Rayla rolls her eyes, inviting herself into his room and leaning against the door as it closes shut. “Don’t give me that. You know I’m always up before you.”

“Well, ‘always’ isn’t so accurate anymore, is it?” Callum barely misses a pillow she chucks in his direction.

“Whatever.” Much to his delight, Ralya allows him the small victory of this short banter, shuffling over to his bed and plopping down next to him. “You working on something?”

Her eyes are pointed towards his sketchbook. Callum nods, flipping it to a page filled with little doodles of Zym and Bait. “Just felt a sudden burst of inspiration and I couldn’t force myself to ignore it, you know?”

Rayla hums. “They look great. But by the way you looked so focused and dead set on finishing whatever you were doing, I would have thought you were working on something huge. You sure that’s it?”

That’s _not _ it. And he certainly _was _working on something huge, in a sense. Neither of which he plans to admit to just yet. “Yup, that’s all,” he returns almost a little too quickly.

Thankfully, his answer is satisfactory for now. Without any more questions, her head falls onto his shoulder, and he instinctively slips his arm around her waist to allow her to inch closer. Callum’s growth spurt had nudged him a couple of inches above her, although Rayla still claims to have the last laugh. _ Elves grow slower than humans do, _she always reminds him. Until then, though, it’s marginally more comfortable when Rayla nuzzles her head into the curve between his neck and shoulder. He rather enjoys not nearly being jabbed in the chin with her horns.

Speaking of growth, the remarkable progress their relationship has made is almost something to be proud of. If anything, it’s a huge step from over half a decade ago, when she had every intention of assassinating him under his own roof. And now? The two have become a leading example of how all hope for peace wasn’t lost. They travel together at every opportunity. And, when they think no one is looking, they steal a couple of kisses just to remind themselves that “best friends” remains an understatement. They’ve become almost inseparable.

_ Almost _ being the operative word. Even though Rayla treats Katolis like her second home, her true home still remains in Xadia. No matter how long she stays with Callum in Katolis at a time, it’s never long enough to stop reality from being what it is: Rayla eventually has to go home. Despite his denial whenever he’s teased about it, her absence leaves a small void in his heart that can’t be filled with anything else. This time, though, Callum has a plan to convince her to stay.

Theoretically speaking, at least.

Truth be told, Callum has absolutely no idea how well his idea will work, if at all. As much as he knows Rayla loves to travel, her thoughts on moving to a new permanent home might not be on the same wavelength. Not to mention the potential backlash from those who still aren’t all that fond of elves and humans fully integrating with each other.

It’s still worth a shot, Callum reassures himself. Even if it doesn’t work out as he hopes, he’ll at least have the satisfaction of knowing he tried his best.

Rayla lets out a yawn, fracturing the silence that had settled between them. “Well, I’m gonna go wash up so we can get moving. The day’s too nice to sit on our butts the entire day.” She heaves herself off of the bed and stretches out her back with an exaggerated groan, forcing a small chortle out of Callum.

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up with you in a few minutes.”

“Alright, see you downstairs then.” 

Rayla grins and presses a light kiss against the bridge of his nose before strolling out of his bedroom, leaving Callum alone with his thoughts. A soft sigh falls from his lips as he flips a couple of pages back in his sketchbook, stopping at what he was _ actually _ working on. 

Reaching under his pillow, he pulls out the cuffs that he had specifically customized for this occasion. He had paid a hefty amount to get them designed exactly like Rayla’s favorite outfit, just to make them more one-of-a-kind. As expected, he had gotten a few side-eyes from people who noticed the step-prince of Katolis leaving a shop with cuffs used in traditional elven proposals. But his excitement had blocked out all of the curious and wary glances.

Just looking at the cuffs sends that same wave of excitement, fear, and hope rushing through his veins again.

But Callum forces himself to calm down, knowing how his brain and mouth tend to stop cooperating whenever his nerves spike.

All he can do now is wait for the right time, he tells himself.

And when that time comes, he really, _ really _ hopes she says yes.

* * *

Rayla really, _really_ hopes he says yes.

It’s a borderline ridiculous idea, she has to admit. Hell, she’s not even sure herself what she plans on doing if this idea of hers miraculously works out the way she imagines. Xadia has been her one and only home her entire life, and there’s nowhere she can think of that could ever take its place in her heart. And yet, somehow, whenever she returns home from one of her regular visits to Katolis, it feels as if a part of her has been left behind. Every time, she racks through her brain to figure out what’s causing her so much nostalgia and longing, all to no avail.

Until Callum comes to mind, that is.

Of course, she never brings herself to confess, but there’s always a smidge of emptiness chewing at her heart whenever they’re away for a long stretch of time. Over time, she’s found herself traveling to Katolis more frequently, so much that others have started to tease her about it. _T__he two of you might as well be married_, Runaan often jokes. In hindsight, Rayla might have taken those words a bit too literally. But in her defense, the difference between his genuine and sarcastic tones is nearly indiscernible.

Rayla glances down at the ring she had spent a good sum of money on, twiddling it between her fingers as she exhales deeply. She can’t remember the last time she had been this nervous, other than the time she had nearly lost Callum to dark magic. Human proposals are rather different compared to elven ones, only adding to Rayla’s fear of making a fool of herself.

Before her nerves can spiral off the charts, Rayla grounds herself and reminds herself that there’s nothing to get all worked up for. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? All she’s really going to do is slap a ring on her best friend to keep their friendship going for life, right?

Oh, who is she kidding? Best friends don’t look at each other as if no one else exists. Best friends don’t let their hands linger on each other much longer than needed. Best friends don’t feel fireworks explode in their hearts every time their lips meet.

And best friends certainly don’t freak out in the bathroom as they think about how to propose.

“Rayla? Is everything alright?”

Callum’s voice startles her out of her thoughts, and she just now notices how long she’s been in the bathroom. The last thing she needs is for Callum to think something’s off, so she quickly clears her throat and acts like she hasn’t been fussing over a proposal for nearly an hour. “Yeah - yeah, I’m fine! I’m just… getting out some extra tangles in my hair. Nothing to worry about!” 

So much for acting normal.

She doesn’t give him the chance to question why her hair is taking an hour to brush through, stuffing the ring into the box and back into her pocket before Callum has any more time to start worrying. “You look cute today,” he remarks as she exits the restroom.

Rayla cocks an eyebrow upward. “‘Today’? Is there a problem with how I look every other day?”

Callum flushes. “What - no! That’s not what I - oh… You’re just messing with me…”

The way his expression can change from a flustered mess to a deadpan in a matter of seconds is enough to rouse a laugh out of Rayla. “I can’t help it. Your reaction is too good.”

“Hilarious.” Callum sticks his tongue out at her as Rayla suppresses her chuckle.

“Thank you, I try.” 

Their hands find each other before Rayla even registers it in her mind. She’s reminded of how well they complement one another, how natural and relaxed she feels when they’re together. She doesn’t flinch as Callum gently tugs her closer and kisses her forehead. “Well, where to?”

Rayla purses her lips in thought. Where would be a reasonable place to propose without too much of a crowd? “What about Aureum Pace?” She’s never been there, but from what Callum has told her, the small town gives off a calm and peaceful vibe. It would be a great place to try and set the mood, she hopes. And the fact that she should be returning to Xadia within the next few days could serve as a good excuse to visit.

Callum grins. “The ‘City of Golden Peace’. I don’t see why not.”

“Great!” Rayla bows gracefully and extends her arm out to him. “Shall we?”

He snickers at the gesture but accepts, linking his arm around hers. “We shall.”

And with that, Rayla’s plan is gradually set in motion.

* * *

Rayla’s always had a knack for figuring out the best place to go at the best time possible. Callum can’t help but take note of this as they enter Aureum Pace. Everything around them seems to reflect the gentle rays of the sun, making the environment radiate a soft, golden aura. It’s the perfect place to be a little extra in the romance department. And it’s the perfect place to give Callum a little burst of confidence. 

“Wow, when they said the town looks golden they really weren’t exaggerating,” Rayla breathes. 

Her eyes are wide, looking around them like a child in an amusement park for the first time. It’s cute, Callum says to himself. He’ll have to draw her expression later on. “They were dead serious,” he agrees, unable to help the small smile sneaking its way onto his face.

Rayla mirrors his smile without noticing his own, huddling into the scarf he had made for her after they had taken Zym home. “You know, I got so caught up thinking about where to go that I didn’t consider what we would actually do,” she confesses after a while.

Callum glances at her, feigning a shocked expression. “What? I’d never expect that from you! I thought you knew everything!”

“Oh, give me a break. I’ve never even been here before. Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be showing me around?”

“Touché.”

Rayla snickers. “Well? What’s there to see here, Mr. Tour Guide?”

Callum narrows his eyes at her, but he plays along anyway. “Well, as you might have already noticed, Aureum Pace, also called the City of Golden Peace, is very popular for the way everything looks like it has gold light reflecting from it. Silver lining who? I only know golden lining.”

“Interesting. What’s that over there?” Rayla points to a few shops connected together.

“That is Aureum Pace’s official welcoming mall for tourists, visitors, and new residents. They have souvenirs, food, essentials, and all that good stuff. We can stop by and pick something up on our way back.”

“I’d like that. How about that little garden over there?”

Callum redirects his attention towards a small field filled with all sorts of flowers and trees. “Oh! That’s where the town first got its name! The first settlers were sitting right there when they started noticing how everything had this golden vibe to it. There are even little sections named after everyone who was there.”

“What about that fancy-looking water fountain? There’s gotta be an interesting story behind that.”

“Nope! In fact, this happened entirely by accident!”

“What? By _ accident_?” Rayla looks completely dumbfounded, much to Callum’s amusement.

“Yeah, seriously. No one knows what it was supposed to be, not even the original designer itself! So people just thought ‘hey, it could probably pass as a water fountain!’”

Rayla shakes her head in disbelief. “No way. I need to see this for myself.”

Callum doesn’t resist as Rayla tightens her grip on his hand and tugs him over to the accidental water fountain. “No longer afraid of water, huh?” His immediate response is a brief glare.

“I literally fell down a massive waterfall while stuck in a boat with you at the age of fifteen. I think I’ve gotten through the worst of it,” she retorts, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You act as if you weren’t having fun!” Callum smirks.

“Gee, I wonder why! Maybe because I _wasn’t_!”

“But you overcame your fear, fun or not. I mean, you jumped headfirst into the river to save Bait! That’s gotta be something.”

Rayla huffs. “It was either that or watch Bait become… well… _ bait_. More of a fight or flight response if you ask me.”

“It was brave either way.” Callum flashes a soft smile at her.

“Weren’t you just making fun of me ten seconds ago? What’s with the sudden sentiment?”

Callum shrugs. “I figured you’d want me to give you a break.”

“Oh, how thoughtful of you,” Rayla sneers, rolling her eyes as she fails to hide her grin.

Their banter gradually fades out, leaving the two of them alone with nothing else to accompany them but each other, their thoughts, and the gentle sound of the water flowing gracefully from the fountain. Callum doesn’t bother to break the silence; he doesn’t feel the need to just yet. Unlike the first time he and Rayla had been left with nothing to say, they’ve become close enough to connect with each other despite the absence of words. Aside from Ezran (and sometimes his aunt Amaya), he can’t think of anyone else he feels such a similar connection with. And with the three of them being so busy most of the time, Callum often finds himself without someone to really talk to. 

All of that changes once Rayla comes into the picture. Whenever she spends a few weeks in Katolis, Callum suddenly has someone to keep him company at any time. He finally has a friend he can count on, outside his family, that is, that he knows he can fully count on without the slightest doubt in his mind. Of course, when Rayla has to go home, it’s right back to square one for Callum.

It would be, at least. Callum hopes he can bring full closure to their relationship once and for all. No more “just best friends”, no more visits, no more hoping, no more wishing for something when he’s capable of taking the first step himself. This might just be his best, if not his _ only _ chance, and he has no intention of letting it slip right out of his fingertips.

“Rayla, I-”

“Callum-”

Callum’s eyes widen as he glances at Rayla, who’s currently matching his startled expression. “Uh - sorry… go ahead.”

“No, you started first. You can finish what you wanted to say,” she insists, shaking her head.

“Well - I, uh…” Callum takes a second to regroup, closing his fingers around the cuffs in his pocket as if it’ll help calm his nerves. “This is… this is kinda cheesy to say right now… but I - I can’t express how much I appreciate you and our friendship.” He notices Rayla’s expression soften slightly. A good start. “Even though our first encounter was - well… not the best - I’m glad we got past that. I’m glad we became friends. And I really appreciate how you take the time out of your day to come all the way here just to see me… It means a lot, really.”

Rayla exhales with a soft chuckle. “That’s cute. Nice to know that I’ve been a good friend to you. But you usually only say these kinds of things out of nowhere when you know the next thing you say will probably piss me off. Spill it.”

“What? No I - I swear that’s not what’s happening this time!” Callum splutters, slightly unsure of how to continue from here on out. With a small breath, he urges himself to press on. “The main thing I’m saying is… I dunno… I guess I just kinda… miss you when you go back to Xadia. I get so used to you being around that I forget that you’ll have to leave again…” The air around him is suddenly a lot warmer. This is much harder than Callum expected. At least he’s been able to speak his mind so far without the words getting lost in translation before reaching his lips.

“Go on.” Rayla encourages him when she notices that he’s trailed off.

“Um… I know this might sound a bit out-of-the-blue, but I was thinking that maybe - you know - you wouldn’t _ have _ to go back. Not for a while, at least…” Callum takes a deep breath, preparing to bring out the cuffs and finally get the question out. “Rayla… will you-”

“Stop.”

Callum blinks, baffled at the sudden interruption. “Wha-”

“I said _ stop_.” Rayla shakes her head, placing one hand on her hip and the other over her mouth. Before Callum can make a second attempt to ask what’s wrong, he hears a stifled laugh coming from between her fingers. No more than a few seconds later, Rayla’s doubled over in a fit of laughter.

“Uh, did I say something wrong?”

“No, no you didn’t, you absolute idiot. I can’t believe this…”

Rayla’s words don’t match too well with her current expression, only confusing Callum even more. “But - then why did you-”

“Oh my god, you - you don’t _ get it_, do you?” Rayla laughs, running her hands down the sides of her face. Without giving Callum a chance to figure out what’s going on, Rayla drops to her knees and pulls a small box out of her pocket. He notices her fingers trembling from her laughter, barely managing to pull the lid open.

Callum’s jaw falls open the second it dawns on him. “Rayla - I - _ oh my god_…” He finds his own fingers starting to quiver as he takes out the cuffs and reveals them to her. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a shaky exhale blended in with half a cry.

“I wanted to ask first, you dumb prince…” Rayla’s voice is almost inaudible, muffled by her shuddered breathing.

Callum wants to respond, but he’s long given up on trying to get anything coherent to come out of his mouth. All he can do is get down on his knees in front of her and let her slip the ring onto his finger. She tilts her head towards him, allowing him to clasp the cuffs around her horns with wavering hands. His hands stay there much, _ much _ longer than they need to, but he couldn’t care less. Rayla eventually reaches up to wrap her hands around his own, bringing them down to cup her cheeks. He catches a couple of tears that escape from her eyes with his thumb.

“What are the odds?” Rayla finally says again. Her voice remains hushed as if the moment between them could be easily broken with anything sudden.

“So… is that a yes?”

Callum already knows it’s a question with a very obvious answer. Somehow, though, he’s still caught off guard when Rayla roughly tugs him closer and presses her lips against his without any warning. It’s not even remotely close to their first kiss, but the sensation it leaves pulsating through his veins nearly convinces him that it is. They’ve kissed before, multiple times; it’s not a foreign feeling. But there’s something stronger in this one, something more powerful, something more electrifying. It’s borderline intoxicating, and Callum can’t bring himself to pull away.

Approximately an eternity passes before Rayla finally detaches her lips from his. Callum can tell they both tried to keep it going as long as possible, given away by their slow, heavy breathing. They keep their foreheads pressed together still, holding onto the lingering spark like it would break if they let it go. 

“Well… consider my question answered.” The words finally find a way out, escaping through a shaky breath Callum exhales.

Rayla snorts. “I’d hope so. If that’s not clear enough by now then I’m not sure what to tell you.”

“You could… tell me that you love me?”

He notices his response catches her by surprise. Her breath hitches for just a moment before she relaxes into a small chuckle. “Fine. I love you, you absolute dork. Don’t you dare forget it.”

Despite prompting her to say it, Callum’s heart jolts with excitement like a child being surprised with a new gift. His face bursts into a cheeky smile before he can help himself. “I’ll try my best. And I love you too~”

“Good…” Rayla’s eyes make their way back to his, and her fingers find their way to his cheeks. She gently taps her nose against his, nudging herself closer. Their lips are millimeters apart. Without any further exchange of words, Callum knows what she’s asking for.

His answer is immediate, concise, and straight to the point.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAA i really hope this is good !! please leave a comment or two about what you think !! i won't bite unless you ask me to ;D
> 
> also special thanks to [red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyred) for letting me borrow the idea of using horn cuffs for traditional elven proposals !!
> 
> and thank you [jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly) for being an amazing beta !!


End file.
